Restless Dreams
by Cat 2
Summary: Sequel to Lost and Found, which I recommend reading if you want this to make sense. Chakotay finds himself in a world where only he and Harry made it home  ala Timeless, though this is an AU of that future
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is for VisualIDentificationZeta, who has been waiting at least a year for a sequel. Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. You requested more Harry/K'Rene, and I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, so don't sue.

Restless Dreams: Chapter one

He was somewhere warm, lying on a bed.

That was all his sense registered. His eyes opened a couple of inches, and he smiled, recognizing the cabin.

It had been his retreat since he joined Starfleet, somewhere to go when it all got too much. He must have been running the program and fallen asleep.

He was about to fall back into sleep when the door opened.

Looking up, he could see a human female with dark brown hair cut short bending over him.

"Hey." She said, softly running her fingers across his forehead. "You feeling better?"

He blinked.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Lieutenant K'Rene, daughter of Kang house of Klaa, rarely slept deeply. Like most of her people, "sleep well, but sleep lightly" was her watch word and she was normally awake long before Harry, even if he was supposed to be on shift before her.

However, when she was deep in sleep, lying on her front, head turned slightly to the left, dark hair flowing over her shoulders, one hand slid under their pillow, almost certainly clutching her knife, Commander Harry Kim couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

Propped up on one arm, he marveled at his luck, as his mate slept.

After he had returned from the Gamma Quadrant to find Libby married, he'd pretty much given up on finding anyone to share his life with. The guilt he carried, believing that he was the reason for Voyager's destruction, coupled with Penelope's deep space rescue missions had meant that opportunities for relationships were few and far between. Then a distress call from a stricken Klingon vessel had provided him a savior.

He ran his eyes along her body, admiring the smooth muscles of her back, the sharply defined ridges point downwards.

There were similar ridges on her forehead and her feet, but the plasma that had almost killed her had left both scarred and K'Rene (while she would deny it), was self conscious about them.

There were scars on her back too, as there were on any daughter of Kahless, she would tell him, but the ridges stood out, perfectly exotic against the sheets.

Unable to resist, he bent down and began to kiss along her spine, laying a row on each side.

K'Rene stirred softly.

"_Not now, Ho'oy" _she muttered, opening green eyes, a relic of some Hurq ancestor. "We both have duty soon."

"So?" He asked, not pausing. "Chakotay. And. Tessa. Are. Still. Away. T'Pes. Won't. Mind. A. double. Shift. She. Loves. The. Big. Chair." He punctuated every word with a kiss.

"Maybe I would." She rolled over, looking directly up at him. "Honor and Duty must come first. For Starfleet and for Klingons."

Harry laughed slightly. "_I can offer no excuses, save that you have froze me with your beauty."_

"Your accent is appalling." She smiled, rising up into a kiss.

"Bridge to Commander Kim."

K'Rene fell back against the sheets, muttering something about Lieutenant Keran's timing, while Harry picked up his communicator off the night stand

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Sorry to disturb you sir." Harry frowned to himself. Something must have upset the Adorian if he was being so formal. "Counselor Osmand has just contact us. She wishes to speak to you urgently."

* * *

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

Captain Kathryn Janeway

2335-2375

_Home is the hunter, and the sailor from the seas._

He had read the inscription nearly 5 times, but he still couldn't believe it. His hand extended, touching the letters, feeling their coldness.

According to the sign on the gate, there were memorials for the 428 Starfleet and Marquis personnel who had made up the crew of USS Voyager. "The crew…acted with distinction and valour." It had said underneath, claiming it was "From Captain Janeway's final log."

Seven's stone was in a corner, moss growing all over it, and weeds.

Irrationally, he started tearing at them, pulling away the grass, his knuckles scrapping on the stone.

"Hey, I thought you said we'd do that together." He lifted his head at the familiar voice.

"Harry?"

It was Harry, and yet not the Harry he'd known. This Harry was older, and he looked like someone who'd been ill for a very long time, and was only just now starting to recover.

"It's O.K." he continued, sinking down next to Chakotay. "Sometimes I feel like doing that two."

He stroked the words. "Amika Hansen (Seven of Nine)" "she wasn't a Borg."

He looked at Chakotay, as though trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Tessa's worried about you." He said, softly. "She said you didn't recognise her and took off without a word."

He blinked. "Who's Tessa?"

Harry's hand gripped his shoulder, in a gesture of familiarity the ensign he knew would never have.

"It's O.K. Chakotay; we'll figure this out somehow."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: O.K. Massive apologises for the delay. Real life was hectic. To make up, I offer two chapters.

Chapter 2

"It could be a minor psychotic episode." Tessa Osmand paced around the kitchen of the cabin, running her fingers though her hair. "Then again it could be a reaction to the fever, or even delayed PTSD."

K'Rene, standing unpacking groceries, raised an eyebrow at that.

"It is a possibility…K'Rene he didn't have a clue who I was!"

"And as terrorizing as that was for you, it will be worse for the captain." K'Rene said, sniffing at the milk. Tessa had meant to replicate more, but Chakotay had been so ill, it had slipped her mind. "I hate to be the one to say this, Counsellor, but your duty…"

"I know." Tessa sank down on to the kitchen chair. "It's difficult though. Chakotay has never formally being my patient. I mean he's being my patient as the ship's counsellor, but…never like this."

Suddenly unable to sit still, she jumped up and resumed her pacing. "They should be back. Chakotay was still weak from the flu, he shouldn't have been able to get that far…Harry sounded so sure…maybe I should…"

K'Rene held up her hand.

"Counsellor. Tessa. Harry will find him."

"I know…"

"He is a good friend to Chakotay, and a good officer."

"I know…" Tessa muttered, "That's what's worrying me."

* * *

Klingons had 354 varieties of tea, 350 were instantly toxic to humans, and none too good for Klingons.

It was, as K'Rene had frequently explained to him as she poured some of the less toxic ones, a mark of one's courage, one's ability to look death in the face, and a reminder that death, and by extension life, like the tea, are experiences best shared.

Hem'lac was one of the less toxic ones. Its effect main effect on humans (and Klingons) was lowering the heart beat. In sufficient quantities it could cause heart attacks, but its effects in small quantities were similar to alcohol.

This was why Harry signalled to D'Gohr for it as soon as he entered the bar. He didn't think plying Chakotay with alcohol in his current state would be a good plan, but he wanted him calmer before he tried getting him to…Alright, he wasn't quite sure of where he was going to take Chakotay, but he'd figure it out with more data.

He also ordered a cha'ta juice for himself.

He could feel Chakotay's eyes on him, as though he was surprised at his grasp of Klingon, like he hadn't seen K'Rene teaching him during her first few weeks on Penelope. He admitted he'd improved considerably since she started sharing his bed, but still…

He thanked K'Varada, D'Gohr's mate and server, as she brought their drinks over, and received her rolled eyes at the illogicality of humans.

Chakotay hadn't said a word since they left the cemetery and until now, Harry had been content to let it rest. Now he spoke.

"What happened?"  
Chakotay laughed, bitterly. "When I fell asleep last night, I was in my quarters in Voyager on the way to Kronos. When I woke up this morning, I'm back on earth, in the cabin; with a woman I've never seen stroking my hair."  
He shook himself. "I've no idea what happened."  
Harry's face was grim, as he said. "Well, let's start from the beginning."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standard issue sheets rubs against his skin. The soft hum of the warp engines came to him along with the other sounds that were a part of a ship at Warp.

The flu must have been worse than he or Tessa had initially thought. When the first symptoms had appeared, he'd tried to ignore them. Leave on Earth was so rare and the last time he'd been on earth, he'd been burying his friends. He wanted to show Tessa that he wanted to make their relationship work, take things more seriously.

It was something of a shock to realise he couldn't really remember the last couple of days. Images of the cabin and Tessa's fingers soothing gently ran parallel with memories of Voyager.

Things must have gotten worse, bad enough for Tessa to call T'Pes.

Slowly, he shifted, resisting the desire to open his eyes. He knew he'd been in his own quarters. T'Pes believed greatly in the healing power of your own bed, and Chakotay had seen very little evidence that she was wrong.

Briefly, he wandered why they were under warp, but reminded himself that he didn't know how long he'd been unconscious, and if Harry had a chance to get back in space, he'd jump at it.

"Computer, time and date..." He muttered freezing as he sat up.

These weren't his quarters on Penelope. The style and general layout was like that of Voyager's.

He sat still, trying to quiet the panic rising in his chest. There was a simple rational explanation.

There were still a couple of ships in Voyager's class, built just before the ship returned. If Harry had been forced to return to space, due to an emergency rescue, or simply due to the need for ship space, He would have left instructions of where Chakotay and Tessa could return to.

One of Harry's friends was captain of the USS Norton, a hospital ship which had frequently helped out Penelope. If the flu was the same that had been devastating the colonies of Crandon 6, then a hospital ship might not have been a bad precaution. They would have only been concerned with freeing up beds, not with how it might affect him.

Yeah, that was the explanation.

The calm these thoughts brought lasted as long as it took him to look around.

This didn't simply look like his quarters on Voyager; it was his quarters on Voyager.

* * *

"No way was I out of line."

"Yes you were." B'Elanna shook her hair back from her forehead. "You were so out of_"

She stopped, staring at the man careering out his quarters ahead of her.

"Chakotay."

At the sound of a familiar, almost forgotten voice, Chakotay turned.

_B'Elanna_

Except it couldn't be B'Elanna. He'd seen her body, burned almost beyond recognition. Stood by her father as they buried her on earth. Helped Harry after those who Chakotay had once counted as friends, yelled and spat at the other man, blaming him for B'Elanna's death.

"Chakotay?"

He could see Tom's body, broken and crumples, lying against the bridge, like some child's discarded toy. Could see Zac Addy's autopsy report, where he listed most probable cause of death as a broken neck, though he noted about 27 other injuries that would have likely being fatal.

_B'Elanna was reaching out towards him, her expression confusion._

_Hallucination?  
Fever dream?_

_Attack?_

For an instant, he saw the body lying on Dr. Hallman's autopsy table, Harry stroking the bones of the fingers, while K'Rene looked on, apparently unaffected.

His stomach turned, as he fell forward.

* * *

The last time Kathryn Janeway had seen her first officer insensible in sickbay, he had been fighting.

This time, the man who had been her first officer, who stood by her though the toughest years (so far) of her career, was sitting, curled up in a ball, rocking backwards and forwards.

Coming closer, she could hear the words he was muttering under his breath.

"Not real. It's not real."

"Captain."

The head jerked up and she found herself looking into the eyes of a stranger. Eyes that looked like they had seen hell itself.

They held eyes for moment, then this stranger in Chakotay's body dropped it, muttering again.

"Not Real. Not real. You saw her. Read the autopsy report. Died of a broken neck, or hypothermia. Not enough evidence to tell which one. Not real."

"Chakotay." She reached out, trying to touch the other man, to convince him that she was real, but he pulled away.

"Doc. Or whoever you are?"

The Doctor moved to stand by the biobed, his expression both hopeful and worried.

"Tell them I'll do whatever they want me to do. Just make her go away."

* * *

"We returned to earth less than two years ago."

"And promptly got involved with a Borg plague."

"Yes." He looked around the cabin, his refuge, and felt acutely uncomfortable.

Beside the Strange Harry Kim, other Harry as he was starting to think of him as, there were also two women.

One was Tessa, his lover for the last twelve years, who he had just been introduced to. The other, a Klingon female Harry had introduced as K'Rene, apparently the security officer on his ship.

Chakotay suspected that she was something more than that to Harry, who seemed to be conferring with her every few seconds without words.

Looking at her, he tried to see the only other Klingon he really knew, B'Elanna, but it seemed impossible. This woman was proud of her culture, proud of whom she was. From the d'tagh dagger resting on her hip, to the baldric displaying what he assumed was her house's crest, she was every inch a warrior, and she obliviously cared deeply for Harry.

"You see." Harry looked around at the other three. "All we have to do is figure out how this happened, and send Chakotay back. We just have to identify the source of the temporal anomaly and..."  
K'Rene interrupted. "It may not be that simple." She held out a PAD. "T'Les just sent this." Her eyes were grave. "The timescale was moved forward. We rendezvous with the Enterprise in two days."

TBC


End file.
